


Get Well

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy





	Get Well

        Bluefur's kits were gone. Apparently a fox had gotten into camp, and taken them. The whole day seems to be passing far to fast, the sun already at it's highest peek in the sky. It was odd. None of the patrols were able to find any tracks, well, it had snowed the night before. No one had picked up the scent of fox, the air was quite cold though, enough to make anyone's nose hurt and lungs sting from the temperature. Then there was the fact no one heard anything... Foxes weren't exactly quiet when nearly starved. And why not go for a full grown cat? It would be much more of a meal then a few new born kits...  
        Nothing was adding up to you, though seeing Thrushpelt run back and forth from the entrance of camp with sticks in his mouth, then dropping them beside the nursery, made you feel a pang of loss for him. His own kits... Though, as you thought about it, Thrushpelt didn't seem to drop by the nursery enough for them to be his own. He was such a nice loving Tom, if they were his kits, he would have to be dragged out of camp to do patrol... You were thinking idling, sitting off to one side of camp when the sounds of paw steps brought your attention to the real world.  
        "[Name]," Lionheart greeted you as he stood a bit to the side of you. "what are you up too?" He asks suddenly.         Blinking, you shake your head out.  
        "Sorry, I was thinking. I'm going to go help with patching up the nursery." The large tom chuckles and he sweeps around to go on another hunting patrol. Jumping through the snow, you make your way to Thrushpelt. He had collected quite a large pile of sticks for the den to be patched up with, and you sat down and joined him. Passing sticks every now and then, and weaving a few more as well.  
        "So..What are you going to do now?" You ask slowly, as if the fact you spoke too loudly would send the whole nursery crumbling down.  
        "Going to make sure this never happens, again." Thrushpelt responds in a similar tone. Though he did sound sad and distant, it wasn't really the sound of a grieving father. Grief, yes, but not as much as most would expect.  
        "Did you check up on them yesterday...?" You ask slowly after a few more sticks were weaved into place.  
        "No, I was on patrol almost all day, nearly collapsed in my nest." He responds slowly to which you nod, and the conversation again dies down.  
        It was odd, how the two of you were so distant. In reality the two of you knew each other very well. Infact before Bluefur was expecting her kits, both of you were getting very comfortable with each other. Just when rumors started spreading around camp, that Thrushpelt was going to be a father, you both distanced yourselves quickly. At first you were shocked, you knew Bluefur had turned him down, you fund Thrushpelt after it happened.  
        Plus the fact you thought he would have told you he was going to be having kits. In fact you knew he would have told you. He's the kind who would get very excited about the prospect and announce it to the whole clan. Nothing was adding up. You had helped him get over the rejection. Always telling the tom how wonderful he was and such. In fact you had always told him the truth of how you felt about him, just in a way which didn't sound too...affectionate. 

 _"She doesn't know what she's missing. You're wonderful to be around Thrushpelt." Your words fall into the air with great sincerity. He was laying down, muzzle on his paws as he huffed a bit. As if not really listening to you._  
"Any She-cat would be very lucky to have someone like you just living around and such-"  
"[Name]...Please stop... You're not helping."  
"Then how can I help? Thrushpelt I just want you to be happy.... I'd do anything to help with that." Seeing him so down really was a damper on your mood, and if you could do anything about it you would. In Fact-  
  
        "[Name], could you hand me a few more sticks?"  
        "Oh, yeah, sure, sorry about that." You pick up a few and turn to pass them to Thrushpelt. It was odd, how no one was ever told by Thrushpelt or Bluefur who was the father of the kits. Everyone just assumed... And maybe they were all wrong. Or maybe you were just thinking too much into this.  
        Thrushpelt must know you have feelings fr him, but then he should also know how it feels for you then. to not have feelings returned. Then again, you wouldn't want to guilt him into being your mate. You wanted him to love you, for you. Not just because he didn't want you going through what he had felt.  
        Thrushpelt sits a little farther away as you notice he had a section of the wall rebuilt, and greatly reinforced. Which made your paws work a bit faster to try and keep up.  
        "You know... [Name]... I really would tell you if I could..." Thrushpelt murmurs suddenly, and you stop. Your paws refusing to work right as you turn to him. So there was something else going on...  
        "Thank you.. I respect that." Thrushpelt really was an honest tom, he wouldn't break promises either, so you knew something was going on that the rest of the clan didn't know.  
        "You know, I miss talking to you." You mutter back and try to work on the nursery again. Though your paws seemed to be failing you as you tried.  
        "Me as well... Why don't we go on a patrol later... After we finish up here..." His eyes land on your own paws. "Or when I finish here... You'll just have to catch more fresh kill." Thrushpelt chuckles. The sound deep and almost carefree before he sighs. As though remembering three members of the clan will never grow up.  
        "Alright it sounds like a deal, I'll just get more sticks for you to weave then, too." You say with a small smile and press your nose to Thrushpelt's cheek in a comforting manner. Sure, you weren't mates, and sure there were secrets between the two of you. But if you could help it, you would do what was needed to help him recover, and maybe then, you'll both get the chance to make something more of your time together.


End file.
